HVAC systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Typically, an air blower is used to pull air from the enclosed space into the HVAC system through ducts and push the air back into the enclosed space through additional ducts after conditioning the air (e.g., heating, cooling or dehumidifying the air). Various types of HVAC systems, such as roof top units, may be used to provide conditioned air for enclosed spaces.
HVAC systems may employ different systems or functions for dehumidification. For example, a Humiditrol® dehumidification system from Lennox Incorporated of Richardson, Tex., uses reheat coils for humidity removal. Other HVAC systems without reheat coils may rely on removing humidity by moving air over the evaporation coils during mechanical cooling. This dehumidification process, however, can overcool an enclosed space and create a temperature problem in addition to an existing humidity problem.